We're Going to Disney World (Part 2)
We're Going to Disney World (Part 2) is the twenty-third episode of the sixth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on April 28, 1995. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Fred Fox Jr. Plot Can Waldo read a map? Guess not, since he and Eddie wind up in Canada. Eventually, their car is stolen, leaving them hitching a ride to Florida. Meanwhile, Carl weighs a job offer in Florida while Myra arrives and finds out that Stefan and Laura are getting married and Steve will never come back. The sadness made Laura feel guilty and she wanted Stefan to fix the chamber. Synopsis At her room in the Monkhouse home, Myra calls the hotel in Orlando asking them if Urkel has returned as she is his girlfriend. When they inform her that he hasn't, she hangs up and calls for her mother. When Mavis shows up, Myra admits her disappointment and is worried that something bad has happened to Steve. She's flying out to Orlando to check up on him and Mavis helps Myra pack her suitcase for her trip. Eddie and Waldo run into a number of silly situations during their road trip. How instead of arriving to Orlando with his family like in the plan, they get lost and head to Canada due to his inability to read a map. Fed up, Eddie decides that he will be doing the driving from now on. Soon they pick up a beautiful and cunning hitchhiker named India who tricks them into leaving the truck so she can steal it for herself. Meanwhile, Carl weighs a job offer in Orlando when he is at peace in Disney World. Stefan mentions that he proposed to Laura and she accepts, but is still troubled for an unknown reason. Carl asks him about Myra and this catches his attention since a part of him(Steve) is worried about her. Stefan admits something is amiss with the situation during the scientific contest. Carl asks him about the whole thing and wonders what he's thinking. Stefan finally admits that he suspects that someone had intentionally sabotaged the transformation chamber in order to prevent Steve from returning. Later on, The family goes on the Tower of Terror. Richie thinks he has gotten an new record at 8, but the bellhop reminds him the record is 15. He tells Richie to look at the person sitting next to him. The person is revealed to be Estelle. As the ride commences, Carl tells Harriette about Stefan's proposal to Laura. This gets her worried because Laura is too young to be married. Carl then announces that he wants to move the family to Orlando as they drop. Myra arrives to Orlando to find out what happened to Urkel and stop Stefan from proposing to Laura. When she is too late and learns Urkel will never come back, she gives the pin back to Stefan and leaves. Laura feels guilty for being so selfish and leaves. When alone with Stefan, she confessed to her wrongdoing and that she intentionally sabotaged the transformation chamber to prevent Steve from returning. Laura asks him to forgive her and remain like this. Stefan is angry at her betrayal and calls her out for being selfish. He mentions he can't marry Laura because of her actions in hurting not only him, but also Myra. Stefan points out that she is heartbroken because of Laura's own selfish needs to prevent him from going back to Urkel. She agrees and apologizes again for her actions, mentioning that he's right to be angry at her. Stefan forgives Laura when she pleads with him to fix the transformation chamber and return as Steve. Harriette convinces Carl that they need to return to Chicago at once because Savage and their neighbors miss them so much. At first he is angry by this and wants to leave. However, Harriette reveals that she had only tricked him Stefan fixes the chamber and returns as Steve. When informed he has won first prize, Urkel quickly refuses it and reveals his concerns if he were to let his own creations fall into the wrong hands. The Judge give the prize to the female contestant who punches an obnoxious male contestant named Martin for calling her a “Babbling Bimbo”. Steve thanks Laura for doing the right thing. In the end credits, Eddie and Waldo arrive having hitchhiked from Canada as Urkel, Myra and the other Winslows are about to leave. This time, Carl informs Steve that he will be the one driving them back to the airport so they can go home. Upon seeing Eddie and Waldo, he confronts them for being late. Eddie explains to Carl and Harriette in what happened to them. How they went the wrong way to Canada due to Waldo's inability to read a map properly. Eddie mentions that they got their truck stolen from a hitchhiker named India and having to hitchhike all the way to Orlando to finally go to Disney World. Carl forces the two inside and leaves for Chicago. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel and Stefan Urquelle * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Guest Recurring * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Cameo * Phynjuar Thomas as Mavis Monkhouse * Anthony Franco as Vincenzo * Tanya Wright as India * Steve Witting as Martin * David L. Lander as Oliver * Mike Guy as Science Fair Judge * Shari Shaw as Zoralee Rasmussen * Russel Sanderlin Sr. as Wedding Guest Trivia * This is the final appearance of Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford until the season 9 episode Deck the Malls (she is mentioned, however, in season 7). * This episode, like the previous one, was filmed on location at the Walt Disney World Resort (before the creation of its fourth theme park in 1998, Disney's Animal Kingdom). * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Myra's mother, Mavis, played by Michelle Thomas' real-life mother, Phynjuar Thomas. * The exterior of Myra’s house is the same as Larry and Jennifer’s Victorian house in the last two seasons of the parent series Perfect Strangers. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Six episodes Category:Season Six Category:Episodes that shows Waldo's lack of Proof-Reading Skills Category:Trivia